


Violetsleeves

by HonkingHonkFriend



Series: Masquermaids [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Mermaidstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was usually all Eridan needed to be able to get to sleep, but there was something about tonight that wasn’t allowing him to sleep. He left the window open, listening to the now louder crashing of the waves and shut his eyes, as he listened he could have sworn he heard someone singing- too quiet to hear their words, too far off to properly hear them, but he swore he could hear someone singing amongst the waves.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Eridan Ampora
Series: Masquermaids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890325
Kudos: 5





	Violetsleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b1tt3rsw33tt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1tt3rsw33tt/gifts).



> So this is for everyone, of course, but specifically for user b1tt3rsw33tt for being Masqueraid's first bookmarker!! Thank you!! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic!!!!

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was usually all Eridan needed to be able to get to sleep, but there was something about tonight that wasn’t allowing him to sleep. His brain was restless and kept thinking about different scenarios that could happen based on what had happened the previous day, fights with Cronus, his dad being snappy, not to mention the fact that school was absolute shit. His legs kept twitching, refusing to stay in the same position for longer than a minute. Eventually his inability to fall asleep had annoyed Eridan enough to make him sit up, and get out of bed.

As he opened the window the rush of cold air made Eridan shudder, it was so warm in his room to the point it felt like it was winter back in Europe. He left the window open, listening to the now louder crashing of the waves and shut his eyes, as he listened he could have sworn he heard someone singing- too quiet to hear their words, too far off to properly hear them, but he swore he could hear someone singing amongst the waves, but as he tried to hear their voice he suddenly couldn’t hear it. Annoyed at that, he shut the window and went to his wardrobe, putting on a jacket and his scarf before making his way out of the house, quietly walking past his father’s and his brother’s rooms.

When Eridan had stepped outside he noticed that the air wasn’t near as cold as the gush of wind earlier made it out to be, it was still cold though and the salty air from the sea gave Eridan what he needed to wake up properly. He walked towards the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing as they got louder, along with someone’s voice. There was no way someone was up so late and singing some random song on the fucking coastline, right? But then again, Australia was so goddamn weird, he’d seen plenty of people swimming in the middle of goddamn winter wearing nothing but the minimalist of bathers. It was ridiculous here, honestly.

Like a reckless sailor following the sound of the sirens, Eridan wandered towards the beach, annoyed at how the wind was forcing his scarf to constantly smack him in the face, eventually he just shoved both sides down his shirt so that it wouldn’t scratch his eyes, now that was entirely up to the sand that was getting under his glasses.

Once he was near the shore of the beach he was certain he could hear someone singing, but the voice sounded oddly familiar, he followed the voice, closing his eyes as he listened to it with the waves crashing against the shore, and the wind that blew but was quiet, as if it was waiting for the singer to finish before returning to the regular howling of a cold winter night on the beach. When Eridan opened his eyes he spotted a small cave under an overhang in the rocks, and as he got closer he finally could recognize the words being sung.

“And I have loved you, oh, so long. Delighting in your company.”

He couldn’t lie, Eridan wasn’t expecting to hear a cave singing Greensleeves at two in the morning. If he told this to any of his family there was the chance that the more Irish members of the family would tell him that he was going to get taken by a kelpie, especially considering it was the eve of the Winter Solstice, but honestly, all that mythological stuff was just fakey-fake bullshit. Even if Mermaids are SOMEHOW real, obviously those are the singular and only exception. Huffing, Eridan walked into the cave, feeling out of place while the beautiful voice echoed around, then finally finished the song.

“Jesus, you sing way too well for someone who lives underwater.” Someone spoke, someone that Eridan would have assumed to have been at home and either asleep, or complaining to someone else about how he can’t sleep.  
“Aw jeez best friend, a motherfucker’s just gotten onto learning a long motherfucking while ago. I gotta be knowing how to sing on account of Kurloz being all signy and no voice, yknow?” That was Gamzee’s voice, so that meant the other voice had to be-

“Kar?” Eridan wasn’t normally the kind to just randomly join in on conversations. Okay that was a lie, he did it on a regular basis, but this was different. When Eridan had finally entered the little circular room Karkat and Gamzee were in, he was mystified by how the room, despite being essentially blocked off from the outside aside from the way he had just entered, and however Gamzee had gotten in, was glowing, along with Gamzee, who apparently, was bioluminescent.

Karkat and Gamzee had stopped and stared at Eridan, who was staring at the two of them.  
“Well shit! I wasn’t at all expecting another motherfucker down here, we’re all getting a fucking party all set up in this biznasty shit.” Gamzee chuckled, leaning against the wet rocks as Karkat stood up from his rock.  
“Eridan what the fuck are you doing here?” Karkat demanded, though not walking towards Eridan, more standing in front of Gamzee, who reached out and started playing with Karkat’s pant leg.  
“Whoa, Kar’ it’s fine, I’m not gonna do anything. I just heard singing from my room, and I’m finding it hard to believe that it’s you who was singing.” Eridan had both hands in the air as if Karkat even could do anything to him. “Besides, we all know each other here so calm yer’ tits and let me sit here too. Can’t sleep a fuckin’ wink.” He said, moving to sit next to Karkat and took his scarf out of his shirt, there was a lack of wind in the cave and normally, if Eridan was awake and had energy, he’d question how that was.

Karkat looked down at Gamzee who was still playing with his pant leg before waving them off and sat back down. “Fine, but don’t fucking tell anyone about this.” He muttered.

“Sucks that you can’t be sleeping bro. But hey, I’m gonna be here ‘til the break’a dawn and a motherfucker’s got enough energy to be singing throughout the night!” Gamzee said as they moved away from the ledge and laid on their back in the water, grinning up at Eridan, and the look on Gamzee’s goofy face had Eridan leaning forwards, folding his hands together and hiding his face below his nose with a fake look of disinterest.  
“Fine, I don’t hawe anythin’ better to do.” He said, pausing for a moment. “Can ya sing Greensleewe’s again, I didn’t get to properly hear it and I wanna hear the wersion you were taught.”

The night had gone by fast for the trio, but it was nice. Gamzee sang a variety of songs that they were taught in their ‘schoolfeeding’ and even told stories of their history to Eridan and Karkat. After some time, Eridan had laid down on the cool rock below, enjoying how smooth it was. He stretched out, causing one hand to fall into the water his fingers ever so gently brushing against Gamzee’s. Eventually he fell asleep to the sweet lullabies from the mer, only waking up when Karkat had shook him awake to get him to get home before either of their families realised that they were missing.

Eridan couldn’t wait for the next meeting.


End file.
